Lunes
by little tigress
Summary: Todo el mundo odia los lunes. Los pequeños deben volver a la escuela y los mayores a sus trabajos. Berry Punch debe esforzarse por aguantar la resaca de tres días seguidos. El lunes es el peor de los días... Hasta que Luna se da cuenta de que el peor día de la semana es SU día. Luna está decidida a hacer algo para que los ponis cambien su opinión sobre el día de la luna.
**Lunes**

Las primeras horas de la mañana del lunes suelen ser las más difíciles para los pequeños potros. Y aunque Cheerilee era una maestra muy capaz de mantener a los niños entretenidos y atentos a sus lecciones todo el tiempo, incluso ella tenía problemas para mantenerse completamente despierta durante la primera clase del día, del primer día de la semana.

-Y así, niños, es como el pergamino fue inventado…-dijo la profesora con una voz taaaaaan monótona, que incluso ella misma se sentía adormilada al escucharse.

Los potros sentados en sus pupitres poseían rostros indiferentes a la lección, muchos de ellos se frotaban los ojos rojos por el sueño. Otros jóvenes ponis se dedicaban a crear una orquesta con sus armónicos bostezos y unos cuantos más ni siquiera se preocupaban por disimular su aburrimiento ante la lección. Al menos tres potros estaban dormidos sobre los pupitres, dejando un pequeño río de baba salir de sus bocas mientras roncaban al compás.

Scootaloo, Silver Spoon y el pequeño Button Mash no solían tener mucho en común, salvo a esas horas de la mañana de lunes. Era el momento en que el trío de pequeños se dedicaban a recuperar las horas de sueño que el simple hecho de ser lunes solía arrebatarles. Sus amigos podían cubrirlos cuando era necesario, pero ese día ni siquiera Cheerilee podía soportar sus propias lecciones.

La poni terrestre que impartía la clase, con uno que otro quejido, se dedicaba a borrar el pizarrón y comenzar a garabatear más símbolos indescifrables con el pedazo de tiza en su boca. Generalmente, era la misma maestra la que se ocupaba de que todos sus alumnos ponis estuvieran animados y dispuestos a aprender a pesar de ser lunes. Esa mañana, no podía decir lo mismo. Ese día, Cheerilee estaba bastante cansada, nunca se le había ocurrido que salir una noche con Big Mac y tomar unos cuantos tarros de cidra fuera tan divertido… En la madrugada, cuando Celestia aun no alzaba el sol, Cheerilee descubrió porqué nunca volvería a hacer eso. La cabeza estaba matándola y todo lo que ella quería era dormir, retrasar un poco la llegada del fatídico primer día de la semana.

Pero, hey, ¿Quién no odia los lunes?

¡Exacto! ¡Todo mundo odia los lunes! El lunes es el peor día jamás inventado. A veces el simple hecho es escuchar esa palabra es suficiente para bajarle el animo a cualquiera. Cualquier otro día está bien, incluso el martes que es el segundo día, o miércoles que es la mitad de la semana; pero los lunes… No es posible verle nada positivo al día lunes.

-¡DESPIERTEN JÓVENES POTROS!

En medio del estupor en que toda la sala se encontraba, una voz con la fuerza de un trueno retumbó en las paredes, despertando a todos los alumnos y a la propia maestra. Todos los ponis dieron un brinco al escuchar como la puerta se abría de un golpe. Pasando sobre las astillas que alguna vez fueron la puerta de la escuela, un majestuoso alicornio se abrió paso portando un enorme sombrero de copa de color verde y una bufanda de plumas rosas. La princesa también usaba unos anteojos sin cristales y exhibía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

Los niños observaron con curiosidad e intriga a la alicornio que acababa de hacer explotar la puerta y parte del piso del salón de clases. Mientras que Cheerilee solamente trataba de desperezarse, dándose una sesión de bofetadas mentales, tratando de asegurar que la presencia de una de las princesas era real, y no una alucinación inducida por la resaca.

-MIS JÓVENES, AMIGOS-gritó la princesa con una voz que hacía retumbar los cimientos del lugar-. NO TEMAN A ESTE DÍA, ¡PUES HOY NO HABRÁ CLASES!

Y con esa oración un grupo de potros comenzaron a vitorear a la alicornio, saliendo de su somnolencia se pararon y comenzaron a dirigirse a la salida con sus alforjas en la espalda. Sin embargo, Cheerilee se interpuso entre los potrillos y la libertad, colocándose delante de la puerta y dirigiéndose a la princesa, como si no recordara que era… bueno, una princesa.

-Disculpe, princesa, pero no creo que tenga el derecho de…- aun así, la queja de Cheerilee no llegó a ser escuchada.

-NO DEBEÍS PREOCUPAROS, PONY EDUCADORA, QUÉ TAMBIÉN PARA TI HAY DÍA LIBRE-exclamó la princesa ajustándose sus gafas y sonriéndole a la poni terrestre mientras le gritaba en la cara.

-Sí, muchas gracias su Majestad, pero insisto en que…- dijo mientras se limpiaba la saliva de la cara. Pero la princesa no hizo caso, ella se adentró en la escuela y comenzó a dirigirse a los niños que esperaban ansiosos por una respuesta.

-MIS QUERIDOS SUBDITOS, ¡ESTE DÍA NO HABRÁ QUE DESANIMARSE! ¡HOY NO HAY CLASES, VAYAN Y DISFRUTEN DEL MEJOR DÍA DE LA SEMANA!, DIVIERTANSE, NIÑOS. POR DECRETO REAL DE LA PRINCESA DE LA NOCHE, EL DÍA DE HOY ES PARA DIVERTIRSE Y PASARLA BIEN.

Entonces la princesa alzó su casco señalando a la puerta mientras con su magia levitaba a Cheerilee para dejar pasar a la estampida de potros que, alegres, corrían desenfrenados hacia cualquier lado que no fuera la escuela.

-¡Qué sucede con usted!-gritó Cheerilee en un repentino ataque de ira, revolviéndose en el campo de magia, intentaba bajar con un instinto asesino dirigido por completo contra la alicornio que, burlona, apretaba su agarre sobre la poni terrestre.

-¡No puede simplemente aparecerse un día y sacar a todos esos engendros de aquí, no tiene derecho!

Luna retiró su campo mágico de Cheerilee, quién cayó al suelo de manera estrepitosa. Aun furiosa, la profesora daba golpes con sus pesuñas, totalmente decidida a darle una lección a la princesa que se atrevía a sacar a SUS alumnos del salón de clases.

Sin embargo, Luna estaba preparada para cualquier contingencia. Haciendo uso de su magia, la princesa comenzó a iluminar su cuerno segundos antes de que la maestra de Ponyville se preparara para saltar al estilo de la lucha libre.

Un flash de luz azul inundó la vista de Cheerilee, cegándola por unos segundos. Cuando por fin recuperó la vista, la maestra no pudo sino dar un grito al ver lo que se encontraba frente a ella: un hermoso paisaje. El mar acariciaba con delicadeza las orillas de la playa y la brisa soplaba en el rostro de la confundida profesora.

-¿Pero qué…?- Cheerilee se dio cuenta de que, no sólo estaba en una de las más hermosas playas de Mexicolt, sino que también se encontraba acompañada. Detrás de ella estaba un apuesto semental de pelaje rojizo y mirada serena.

-¡¿Big Mac?!-exclamó la maestra, dando un brinco al ver a su compañero parado en la playa junto a ella.

-Sip-respondió el corcel, igualmente exaltado por su repentina aparición.

Cheerilee reparó en que el semental utilizaba una bermuda de color azul rey que le cubrían la Cutie Mark, y un tanto temerosa se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con que ella misma estaba usando un bikini de color blanco.

-¡Ah!-avergonzada, la maestra se enterró en la arena. Y con la cara roja como manzana, comenzó a pensar en lo que había pasado ¿En qué momento había ella llegado ahí?, quizás seguía dormida, o era la deshidratación por la noche de cidra…

En ese momento un brillo azul apareció frente a su nariz, cuando el destello desapareció Cheerilee encontró un pequeño regalo. Una caja de bebidas hidratantes y algunas aspirinas, junto con una nota escrita con una caligrafía digna de un unicornio.

"Estimada Cheerilee: Espero que disfrutes tu día libre, considéralo un regalo por todo tu esfuerzo como educadora en la pintoresca ciudad de Ponyville. Con amor, la yegua en la luna, una de las hermanas nobles, la monarca de la noche, líder de los Shadowbolts, princesa de la noche, primer poni en caminar sobre la luna, tu amada princesa nocturna, La princesa Luna :)"

Cheerilee se rascó la cabeza unos segundos tras haber leído todos los títulos que Luna se atribuía a sí misma. En un pequeño acto de comprensión, tomó sus regalos y salió de debajo de la arena. Se sacudió los granitos de tierra y se acercó al confundido Big Mac.

El corcel observó a Cheerilee y compuso una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo siento, Big Mac, todo esto es demasiado raro…

-Y sip- respondió él, dándole la razón por completo a la profesora.

-Espero no estés molesto, pero parece que una de las princesas nos envió a Mexicolt…

Big Mac comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, todo lo que podía ver era playa, por lo que no podía estar seguro que realmente estaban en aquel extraño lugar. El corcel no podía identificar nada característico de Mexicolt, no había ponis con enormes sombreros caminando por ahí, ni los llamados "Mariachis" tocando. No había nada más que playa y mar.

-¿Big Mac?

-¿Sip?

-¿No quieres tomar algo? Hace mucho calor aquí…-dijo la profesora haciendo rebotar la caja que llevaba en la espalda.

El corcel asintió con una sonrisa. Entonces, ambos ponis se dirigieron a una parte menos soleada de la playa, debajo de una gran palmera, se dispusieron a abrir la caja que Luna le había enviado a Cheerilee. El líquido que venía dentro sabía horrible, como si todos los tés asquerosos del mundo hubieran sido mesclados en aquel infernal suero. Aun así, las bebidas ayudaban a calmar la resaca de Cheerilee.

-Es un lindo lugar, ¿No es así, Big Mac?-comentó la poni, dándole un último sorbo a la botella de suero y recargando su cuerpo contra el del corcel.

Él asintió y acarició la melena de Cheerilee.

-Sip…

Ah, el día estaba hermoso. La playa era para ellos solos. La vista era preciosa y en medio de aquel calor infernal, el agua del mar era una hermosa salida. Y cada vez que ellos pensaban que no podría estar mejor, la princesa les enviaba más regalos. ¿Podía existir un mejor día?

-La princesa Luna simplemente se lució con este regalo- dijo Cheerilee, recostándose sobre una de las sillas de playa que recién acababa de aparecer.

-Y sip- respondió Big Mac, que daba un sorbo a la bebida de piña en un coco.

-Es una princesa tan considerada.

-Sip.

* * *

 **... ... ...**

La princesa Celestia se paseaba por el castillo, con su cuerno iluminado cargaba una enorme taza de café para poder desperezarse y comenzar el resto de sus labores diarias. El sol ya había salido y era hora de que la princesa iniciara con el rostro de sus encargos, como hablar con los dignatarios extranjeros, firmar permisos, atender a sus súbditos, encargarse de la regulación de su amado país.

Y aunque ella es la princesa del Sol, a primeras horas de la mañana es difícil para cualquier poni despertar. Así que ahí estaba ella, admirando el amanecer desde una de las numerosas ventanas del castillo de Canterlot mientras bebía el líquido amargo y celestial que provenía de su taza.

Una segunda alicornio se apareció en el pasillo y se colocó junto a su hermana. La oscura princesa a veces gustaba de admirar la salida del sol junto a Celestia, era algo reconfortante ver el día y sentirse bien por ello, en lugar de estar celosa y convertirse un poni de sombras dispuesto a crear una noche eterna.

Luna suspiró al recordar aquello. Su hermana, siempre atenta a partir de su regreso, se dio cuenta del gesto de su hermanita.

-¿Luna, pasa algo?

-No… es solo que… El amanecer es hermoso-respondió la alicornio azul-. Buen trabajo, hermana.

-Muchas gracias-respondió la otra con una sonrisa, dándole otro sorbo al café.

La princesa de la noche observó a su hermana, dándose cuenta de la simpática leyenda que adornaba el contendor del que Celestia bebía.

-Je, je, je, je-comenzó a reír la menor de las hermanas.

-¿Qué sucede, Luna?-preguntó curiosa la alicornio mayor.

-Es esa cosa, una taza bastante sabia en mi opinión.

Celestia alzó la ceja y giró su bebida para conocer el origen de la risa de su hermana. A darle la vuelta a la taza, la monarca pudo saber qué causaba tanta diversión en su hermanita.

-Je, je, es cierto-dijo Celestia.

La taza de café era una gran taza de color blanco, con la frase "Odio los lunes" escrita en letras negras.

* * *

 **... ... ...**

La familia Cake, era un grupo bastante madrugador. Todos los miembros, salvo por los bebés, siempre estaban despiertos a primeras horas del día, preparando todo lo que fueran a necesitar para pasar el día. Desde comenzar a precalentar los hornos y preparar algunos postres, hasta ajustar las mesas, sillas y limpiar los pisos de Sugar Cube Corner al punto en que se pudiera comer en ellos.

Ese día, Pinkie Pie había terminado con sus ejercicios matutinos y con su usual energía, corría de un lado a otro de su habitación, alistando sus cosas, preparándose. Cuando Gummy estuvo bien alimentado, la hiperactiva poni rosa se dirigió a la puerta, ya estaba lista y tenía que ayudar a los Cake a preparar los cupcakes para esa jornada.

Mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta, sentía como la nariz comenzara a picarle un poco, era una señal que su Pinkie-Sentido no solía darle muy a menudo, aun así ella estuvo al pendiente de cualquier cosa que pudiera sorprenderla, o mejor dicho, de cualquier poni que pudiera sorprenderla.

Pinkie tarareaba una divertida melodía sobre sonreír mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

-PINKAMENA DIANE PIE-gritó una estridente voz real en el rostro de la joven poni terrestre.

-Oh, hola princesa Luna- saludó ella, aun tarareando y comenzando a bajar las escaleras con su característico brinquito. La alicornio ladeó la cabeza un momento, pero recordando su misión, el propósito con el que había ido a Ponyville, se apresuró a bajar junto al elemento de la risa.

-Pinkamena, tengo un asunto con el que quisiera que me ayudaras-dijo ella.

-¿Sí?, hmmm

Pinkie Pie ya había llegado al fondo de la escalera, y ahora se encontraba acariciándose la barbilla, considerando las palabras de Luna.

-Es un asunto de vital importancia y de una poni con tus habilidades-repitió la princesa un poco preocupada de que la poni terrestre no fuera a aceptar.

-¿De qué se trata?-cuestionó Pinkie, con una mirada seria- ¿Cumpleaños?, ¿Boda?, ¿Bautizo?, ¿Cutienceañera?, ¿Cristalización?, ¿Cutie Mark mitzvah?

-No.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que necesita, princesa?-preguntó Pinkie, recobrando su animado rostro jovial.

-Cambiar la mentalidad de toda Equestria.

Pinkie no dijo nada, se quedó callada un segundo con la mirada perdida.

Luna se golpeó la frente con un casco.

-Necesito que me ayudes con una fiesta muy especial.

-¡Claro que sí, princesa!, sígame- entonces la poni fiestera se dirigió a la cocina, lista para discutir importantes asuntos de negocios con la princesa de la noche. Luna esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y comenzó a frotarse los cascos con una mueca de satisfacción. Ese día sería inolvidable.

La alicornio siguió a la poni terrestre al interior de la cocina de la colorida pastelería. Cuando Luna ingresó a la cocina, en una de las mesas estaba un poni de melena risada con un par de gafas puestas, la poni tenía sus piernas cruzadas delante suyo y usaba una pequeña corbata de moño a lo Octavia.

-Pase, princesa- dijo Pinkie señalando a una silla vacía frente a ella.

Luna asintió y se acercó a la poni, una vez que ella estaba sentada Pinkie prosiguió.

-Muy bien, para poder realizar esta fiesta que usted desea, necesito los requisitos. Ya sabe, sus gustos, ¿pastel, helado o los dos?, colores favoritos, aunque quizás pueda arreglar diversos tonos de azules. Un lugar ideal podría ser aquí mismo, además hay que arreglar la entrega de invitaciones y una lista de invitados. Además tendríamos que definir un buen horario, hoy es lunes así que será un poco difícil encontrar a los ponis desocupados… Podría ser una fiesta bastante pequeña, si me lo pregunta, pero ya idearemos algo…

-PINKIE PIE-gritó Luna-. Yo no tengo experiencia con esto de las fiestas. Ese es tu territorio, yo solamente quiero que organices una de las mayores fiestas que jamás hayas organizado y que esté lista antes del medio día.

Pinkie asentía ante las palabras de la princesa mientras tomaba notas en una pequeña libreta.

-Y por los invitados ni te preocupes, joven amiga, que tu princesa se encargará de ello.

Pinkie Pie garabateó un último dibujo de un poni sonriendo y luego alzó la vista hacia la princesa diciendo:- Oh, ¿Cómo una invitación viviente?

-Eh… sí, sí, eso mismo- respondió Luna, no del todo segura de lo que se trataba eso.

-Bien,- entonces Pinkie se levantó y arrojó sus lentes fuera de escena- pero debemos darle una apariencia más festiva.

Luna tragó saliva cuando vio a la poni rosada acercarse a ella con una sonrisa loca en su rostro. Cerró sus ojos al sentir como Pinkie Pie le colocaba una extraña indumentaria. Al dejar de sentir a la poni, Luna abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que usaba algunos coloridos artículos de fiesta y unas gafas con rayas de plástico en lugar de cristales.

-¡Listo!, usted puede ir a buscar a los invitados, princesa Luna, yo me encargaré de organizarlo todo durante los próximos cambios de escena- dijo la poni de algodón de azúcar con una enorme sonrisa y un pequeño saludo militar. Luna correspondió al saludo y salió teletransportándose al pueblo.

Por las calles, la princesa pregonaba su invitación ayudada por su magia y sus excelentes pulmones.

-¡PONIS DE PONYVILLE, HOY TODOS ESTÁN INVITADOS A LA CELEBRACIÓN, PONIS, DEJEN SUS TRABAJOS, SALGAS DE LAS ESCUELAS, ESTE DÍA, YO, LA PRINCESA LUNA, LOS LIBERO DEL AGOTADOR YUGO DEL DÍA LUNES!

Y aunque nadie entendía cual era el significado exacto de esas palabras, o el motivo de las mismas, todos los ponis obedecieron a las órdenes de la princesa. Dejaron sus empleos, incluidos los mismos jefes. Todos salieron de sus hogares y negociosos a ver el espectáculo que era la princesa de la noche, gritando en el rostro de los ponis a tempranas horas de la mañana.

-¿Y dónde están los potros?-preguntó la princesa alicornio al notar que todos los que habían atendido a su llamado eran solo ponis adultos.

Una yegua unicornio de color menta se acercó y con un pequeña reverencia respondió:

-Están en la escuela, tal vez su voz real no logró llegar hasta allá.

Luna asintió, abriendo los ojos que exhibían unas contraídas pupilas y un tic en el parpado derecho ¿Acaso su voz real de Canterlot no era lo suficientemente real para llegar hasta la escuela? Oh, eso no podía ser. En esa gloriosa celebración no faltaría ningún poni, ni los más jóvenes, ni los más viejos.

-Gracias-respondió la princesa y alzó el vuelo en dirección de la escuela de Ponyville.

* * *

 **... ... ...**

El castillo de Canterlot respiraba tranquilidad. Una vez que el sol se metía, la mayor parte de la actividad dentro del palacio paraba. Muchos de los ponis encargados del mantenimiento, cocinas y personal de apoyo administrativo ya comenzaban a subir a sus habitaciones para tomar su bien merecido descanso tras el largo día de trabajo. Y eso incluía a la princesa Celestia, la alicornio se dirigía a las cocinas reales para robar un pedazo de pastel ahora que ninguno de sus chefs estaba para prohibírselo.

Mientras Celestia baja por las escaleras con la cautela de un ratón, un golpe comenzó a sonar, un material similar al cristal se quebraba bajo el peso de algún metal que también comenzaba a romper los azulejos del fino piso de la cocina. La princesa, alarmada, corrió escaleras abajo en busca del origen de aquel espantoso ruido.

Al llegar al umbral de las cocinas reales, la princesa del sol observó con cierto terror como una sombra en forma de poni sujetaba un mazo con magia de color azul. El rostro enloquecido del alicornio detonaba una advertencia y, destruida en el suelo, la victima de la ira de aquella poni iracunda.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, Luna?-demandó saber la princesa Celestia, dando un paso al frente y arrebatando la herramienta del campo mágico de su hermana.

Luna respiraba agitadamente, observando un poco más tranquila a su víctima: la taza de café favorita de su hermana.

-¡Tú lo sabías!-gritó Luna, una ira casi asesina le inundaba el pecho mientras señalaba a su hermana con su casco derecho.

-Claro que lo sabía, ¡todos los ponis lo saben!-replicó Celestia con aire juguetón, un tanto divertida ante la ignorancia de su hermana.

-Bueno, yo no lo sabía. Debiste decirme en cuanto regresé de…

-Había muchas cosas de qué hablar cuando volviste del encierro, Luna, no me pareció un tema importante. Primero quería pasar tiempo contigo, y tenías que aprender mil años de evolución en las ciencias, política, idioma- al decir eso, Celestia afiló la mirada, recriminado a su hermana el uso excesivo de su real voz de Canterlot-. No creí que fuera un tema de tanta importancia.

Y mientras la hermana mayor se encogía de hombros, la menor tenía una vena palpitándole en la sien ¡Era inaudito! ¿Cómo era que su hermana se había guardado tal secreto?

-Está bien, entiendo-dijo Luna-. Sin embargo, ahora que lo he descubierto estoy dispuesta a arreglarlo- y para resaltar el significado de sus palabras, la princesa de la noche estampó su casco contra el piso, decidida por completo.

* * *

 **... ... ...**

Y con la maestra local distraída en un viaje playero, todos los potros de Ponyville tenían la libertad de salir a jugar y hacer lo que quisieran hasta que Pinkie Pie tuviera la fiesta preparada. Fluttershy, Applejack y Rarity se habían dedicado a ayudar a su amiga organizadora con los preparativos para la fiesta sorpresa -sorpresa porque nadie sabía qué era lo que iban a celebrar-. Y Rainbow había prometido encargarse de que el clima fuera el indicado, ni mucho calor, ni una sola gota de lluvia.

Twilight, por su parte, se paseaba por Ponyville, observando con cierta curiosidad como todos los ponis parecían haberse olvidado de que la semana de trabajo y escuela ya había empezado. Por donde ella caminara había potros o ponis adultos jugueteando por ahí. Era extraño ver eso, generalmente el pueblo estaba vacío a esas horas de lunes en la mañana, muchos ponis solían estar ocupados abriendo sus negocios, o en las escuelas.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?-pensó ella en voz alta mientras miraba a los ponis a su alrededor.

Spike, que iba caminando junto a ella, respondió:

-Ni idea, parece que tu Librificación fue más rápida ésta vez, salimos en domingo- entonces el dragoncito se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto, él solo quería salir del castillo y recibir algo de sol tras haber pasado el fin de semana encerrado en la biblioteca.

-Hmhm, no estoy tan segura, Spike.

Twilight y Spike siguieron su camino hasta el centro del pueblo, esperaban poder encontrar a sus amigas e informarse sobre lo que sucedía en Ponyville. Sus planes se vieron frustrados al ver a la gran cantidad de ponis que se encontraban fuera de la alcaldía, no parecían enojados, así que no debía ser un problema, quizás una reunión.

Twilight, como jalada por la curiosidad, se aproximó al edificio, abriéndose paso entre la multitud de ponis de fondo repetidos en diversos puntos de la escena. Spike le siguió de cerca, apartando a dos o tres Time Turners del camino.

La princesa de la amistad y su fiel asistente entraron al edificio, las oficinas estaban todas vacías, los pasillos desiertos. Sin embargo, uno de los despachos aun tenía ponis dentro. Twilight y Spike se acercaron a la puerta, estaba entre abierta, así que la pareja de curiosos pudieron observar lo que sucedía dentro de la oficina.

-… Y es por eso que debe dejar su puesto ahora y salir a divertirse con el resto de Ponyville- desde la rejilla que dejaba la puerta, Twilight pudo ver como la princesa Luna, adornada con una curiosa indumentaria fiestera, hablaba con la Alcaldesa.

La poni de pelaje café y canas teñidas observaba a una de las máximas autoridades de toda Equestria con un ceño fruncido y una mueca de desaprobación en su rostro.

-Por última vez, no puedo hacer eso, la alcaldía nunca cierra ni suspende sus deberes…-replicó la yegua con cierta irritación.

-Exacto, pero Alcaldesa, la alcaldía puede suspender labores durante días festivos en Ponyville o en caso de ataque- argumentó la princesa Luna, con su cuerno iluminado sostenía un rollo de aspecto importante.

La Alcaldesa soltó un bufido por la nariz al tiempo que observaba el rollo.

-¿Y dígame, princesa Luna, hoy debo suspender por día feriado o por ataque de monstruo?-preguntó la desesperada yegua con cierto sarcasmo.

Luna no se dejó intimidar, con una sonrisa socarrona respondió:

-Yo preferiría que se suspendieran las labores por día festivo, pero si usted lo prefiere siempre podemos arreglar el ataque al pueblo.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta, la princesa de la amistad se plantó un casco en la cara al escuchar tal amenaza ¿Luna sería capaz de organizar un ataque contra el pueblo con tal de tener la razón…? Bueno, quizás.

Mientras Spike se mordía el labio inferior, la alcaldesa ya comenzaba a salir de la oficina, seguida por una radiante princesa nocturna. Al abrir la puerta, los dos espías terminaron cayendo de espaldas al suelo, quedando con la mirada baja, avergonzados por haber sido descubiertos.

-¡Twilight Sparkle!-exclamó Luna apresurándose a levantar a la otra alicornio con su magia y a darle una serie de abrazos-. Justo era a ti a quién iba a visitar justo ahora, ¡Es el destino!-continuó gritando la princesa terminando su estrujamiento y soltando a Twilight.

-¿Princesa Luna?

-¡Sí!

-¿Es usted?

-¡Sí!

Twilight se sacudió la cabeza y se dio un par de pisotones en su pesuña izquierda para asegurarse de que estaba despierta.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-¡Sí!

La alcaldesa se golpeó la cara con un casco, ¿En serio esa alicornio azul era la segunda máxima autoridad de toda Equestria? ¡Se comportaba como una niña!

-¡Twilight, tú y el pequeño Spike deben unirse a la celebración!-dijo Luna, empujando a Twilight y a su asistente fuera de la alcaldía.

-¿Celebración de qué?-se apresuró a preguntar la princesa de los libros mientras era arrastrada al exterior del edificio.

-¡Celebración del día lunes, el mejor día de la semana!-contestó la princesa Luna con una sonrisa tan grande que rivalizaba con los gestos de felicidad de Pinkie Pie.

* * *

 **... ... ...**

Un nuevo día empezaba en Equestria, una hermosa mañana en que los animales comenzaban a despertar, los pájaros entonaban sus melodiosas canciones con ánimo por el salir del sol. Ese día Celestia estaba un poco diferente, gracias a la rabieta nocturna de su hermana menor, la princesa no había podido usar su taza para beber café, la única bebida capaz de desperezarla por completo.

-¡Buenos días, hermana querida!-Celestia gruñó sin disimulo al escuchar aquella voz.

Por el pasillo se acercaba la princesa de la noche, exhibiendo una sonrisa radiante y trotando con un ligero brinquito.

-Buenos días, Luna-se limitó a responder la mayor de las hermanas alicornio.

Las dos princesas se quedaron en silencio un segundo, mientras Luna alcanzaba a su hermana.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?- cuestionó Celestia alzando una ceja al notar el cambio tan drástico de humor de su hermana, que en la noche no había dejado de aplastar recipientes de porcelana.

-¿Por qué?, ¡Porque es Lunes, es mí día y es uno de los mejores días!, ¡NO!-se corrigió al princesa, alzándose en sus patas traseras levantó la cabeza y gritó-¡ES EL MEJOR DÍA DE TODOS!

Al bajar, el rostro de Celestia era una máscara de indiferencia total.

-Escucha, Celestia-entonces la princesa de la noche se acercó a la otra alicornio con un gesto que detonaba confidencialidad. En el oído de su hermana mayor, Luna susurró:- No sé porqué todos los ponis odian los lunes, pero voy a cambiar eso.

Algo aturdida, Celestia se apartó.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, no estoy segura de porqué el odio a tan magnífico día- mi día, lunes, día de Luna-. Pero el día de hoy voy a comenzar a cambiar la opinión que los ponis tienen sobre este día.

-Ajá-murmuró Celestia, completamente indiferente a los planes de su hermana- ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?-preguntó, no porque le interesara, sino porque… porque sí, ella era la princesa y podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Ante la pregunta de su hermana, Luna ensanchó aun más su enorme sonrisa.

* * *

 **... ... ...**

-Le dije que la fiesta estaría lista en poco tiempo, y Pinkie Pie siempre cumple sus promesas- Pinkie se notaba muy satisfecha de su trabajo, por todos lados había cientos de ponis jugando, comiendo, conversando, disfrutando de una de las mayores fiestas que jamás se hubiera visto en Ponyville.

-¡TU PRINCESA SE AGRADECE, PINKAMENA DIANE PIE, DUQUESA DE LAS FIESTAS!-expresó Luna con un abrazo enorme a la poni rosada.

Una vez que Pinkie Pie se liberó del agarre de acero de Luna, se rascó la barbilla-. ¿"DUQUESA DE LAS FIESTAS"? ¡Me gusta!-entonces la poni terrestre con melena rizada salió dando saltitos sosteniendo una capa y un cetro de oro.

Luna observaba satisfecha la manera en que todos sus súbditos disfrutaban a aquel día. Era una hermosa vista, una hermosa fiesta. Los elementos de la armonía se dedicaban a conversar entre ellas y con Spike. Por otro lado, algunas potrillas se paseaban de un lado a otro, intentando cualquier juego y comiendo cualquier postre. El joven dragón estaba sentado junto a las yeguas que antes habían defendido a Equestria, escuchando la conversación y metiendo sus zarpas en un tazón de gemas de vez en cuando.

Durante todo el día había sido así, una enorme fiesta llena de diversión. Luna aun con su extraña indumentaria, se enrolló la bufanda de plumas alrededor del cuello y se ajustó el sombrero sobre la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta hacia el sendero que conducía a las afueras de Ponyville, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y su sombra era lo único que se podía vislumbrar frente a la luz anaranjada del atardecer.

Ver el cielo así le recordaba a la princesa que debía volver a Canterlot pronto para iniciar sus deberes reales, iniciando por alzar la luna. La princesa de la noche alzó el vuelo una vez fuera del pueblo, ciertamente Ponyville era un lugar encantador y era el lugar perfecto para comenzar con su proyecto. Sí, el día ya estaba terminando, pero la próxima semana tendría la oportunidad de ir a otra ciudad de Equestria y darle a los ponis el mejor lunes de sus vidas. Ponyville había sido solo el comienzo.

Y mientras el viento le acariciaba las plumas y hacía volar su melena estelar, la princesa Luna no podía evitar la incómoda sensación de que se le había olvidado algo.

* * *

 **... ... ...**

Los robustos ponis de seguridad observaban a Cheerilee con irritación. Era la tercera vez que se aparecía en esa hora.

-Escuchen, ya se lo dije pero lo volveré a repetir cuantas veces sea necesario…

-Y sip- respaldó Big Mac.

-¡Somos de Ponyville! No queremos cruzar ilegalmente, vivimos en Ponyville y solamente estamos aquí porque la princesa Luna nos envió de vacaciones- Cheerilee sacó entonces la nota que venía junto a sus botellas de suero y se la entregó a los guardias de la frontera. Sin embargo, una nota escrita por la princesa no era los mismo que un pasaporte o una Visa. Los corceles negaron la cabeza, escoltando a la maestra y al granjero fuera del edificio.

-Eso no salió bien-bufó Cheerilee.

-Nop-corroboró Big Mac.

-¿Cómo llegaremos a Ponyville ahora?-pensó Cheerilee en voz alta mientras se levantaba.

Big Mac se rascó la barbilla, pensando un momento antes de susurrarle su idea a su acompañante.

-¿Qué?-exclamó Cheerilee.

Big se encogió de hombros.- Sin papeles a casco, es la forma más rápida.

Cheerilee suspiró, sacando una de sus aspirinas y pasándosela de un trago. Iba a ser una larga noche.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Hola**

 **Sinceramente no tengo idea de donde salió esto, pero aun así espero les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia que tengan pueden darlo en los reviews :)**

 **Hasta luego :D**


End file.
